Friendly Advice
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: Whenever Nanoha needs relationship advice (not in any way related to a certain blonde girl), she goes to Yuuno.


**A/N: Totally not inspired by any Doujinshi of any kind… ever… anyways, really enjoying writing MGLN fics (kinda wish I'd started ages ago).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lyrical Nanoha.**

**Warnings: IDK, insecurities and Yuuno being a bookworm (the kind that gets angry when they get interrupted. **

**Pairings: NanoFate (love NanoFate! NanoFate for life!)**

* * *

Yuuno regrated answering the door already.

"Come on Yuuno, help me out," Nanoha whined, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes.

An extended groan and a look of dissent.

"Please Yuuno! All I'm asking for is a little bit of advice."

A sigh. "Fine, you want my advice, here's advice. Go for it!"

"That's not very good advice Yuuno."

"O-contraire Nanoha, nobody that you know can figure out why you can't see how far gone Fate is on you."

"Oh come on, that's a lie."

"No, it really isn't. Fate is way gone on you. She's never the same when she's around you, and let's face it, she's in here almost as much as you are."

"You really think so?"

"I know so! And you know what else I know. The only reason she hasn't confessed to you, is because she doesn't think she has a chance."

Nanoha's eyes were wide. "Is that really true?"

"Would I lie to you about this?"

Nanoha shook her head, and smiled.

"Thanks Yuuno."

"No need, now go for it!"

Nanoha was out of her seat, and out the door. Yuuno turned back to the book that he had been enjoying before Nanoha had ambushed him at his desk.

"Good luck to her… Heh, like she needs it."

* * *

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha tackled the unsuspecting blonde, and both of them hit the floor with a thud.

"N-Nanoha… What the-"

"Whoops, sorry Fate-chan." Nanoha pushed herself up slightly, and looked down at Fate. "Sorry about that," she said again.

"That's fine," replied the blonde, "Uhm, Nanoha."

"Yeah."

"You're kind of straddling me."

Nanoha blushed, and jumped off Fate, offering the blonde a hand. Fate gladly accepted, and Nanoha pulled her up.

"So where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Well, I was actually kinda looking for you Fate-chan."

"Is that a fact?"

"Indeed it is. I've got something I need to tell you."

Fate froze. _"She's going to tell me what?"_

"Fate-chan, are you okay."

Fate was shaken out of her reverie. "Y-yes, I'm fine. S-so what is it that you wanted to tell me."

"Well… actually, I think it'd be better if we went somewhere more private."

"Y-you don't say." Fate glanced around. A shopping centre was hardly the easiest place to tell a secret where only one person would hear it.

"Okay. Where should we go."

"I think I know just the place."

* * *

"Yuuno-san, do you know where Nanoha is?"

"She's confessing to Fate."

Hayate looked quizzically at Yuuno.

"She told you this?"

"More like I finally managed to convince her to go for it."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Blunt and brutal honesty. I'm thinking of adopting it as a policy."

"That might not be such a bad idea."

"Mhm."

"I mean, if that's all it takes to get Nanoha to go after Fate. Well, I'm surprised we didn't have them together years ago."

"You know, you can just say that my plan worked better than all of your plans."

"That is so not true."

"My new policy _actually worked_. What was the success rate of your shenanigans again? Oh yeah, zero."

"You're being kind of a dick."

"People keep interrupting my book. You're about the fifth person today who's come bursting in here unannounced."

"Well now that you mention it, I came to deliver a message from Shamal."

Yuuno set down his book, and looked up, suddenly quite calm and attentive.

"And what pray does Shamal need."

"Oh my god, you are so crushing on Shamal."

"Wah- Hayate!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Anyway, Shamal needs you to help her out with… something or another. I dunno, she just said she wants you down on level two right away."

"Okay then. Tell her I'll be there right away."

"I'm not delivering another message. Just don't waste time getting there."

Hayate left the room, and Yuuno pulled on his labcoat. _"Honestly, this might be a welcome interruption from my boring-ass librarian duties."_

* * *

"So, whaddya think Fate-chan?"

Fate looked around at the little tree-lined clearance.

"Wow, how did you find this place Nanoha?"

"It took me a while. I wanted to find a special place for just the two of us."

Fate blushed. "Nanoha, you make this sound like a date."

Nanoha's silently cursed Fate's innocence. "Well, Fate-chan. Uhm, that's part of the reason I asked you out here in the first place."

Fate suddenly looked worried. _"I guess it's just as I feared."_

"Fate-chan, you're spacing out again."

Fate hastily wiped the worry from her face. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Well, look Fate-chan, we've known each other for a long time, and I decided it's finally time that I told you-"

"Who is it?"

"-I… What?"

"You're going to tell me that you have a boyfriend. Is it Yuuno."

"Yuuno? Fate, what are you talking about? I don't like Yuuno that way."

"So it's Chrono then." There were tears in Fate's eyes now.

"Fate-chan, wait that's not how it is." Nanoha ran up to Fate, and grabbed Fate by the shoulders. "Why on earth would you think I like Chrono?"

"S-so why?" Fate's voice was shaky.

"Fate-chan, I asked you out here to tell you that I like _you_."

Fate stopped dead in her tracks. _"Is she… does she…"_

"Fate-chan, it's always been you. Always from the first time we met." Nanoha sighed, and pulled Fate into a hug. "I'm sorry Fate."

"A-all th-this time?"

"Always."

"N-Nanoha, I-I-"

"Shhh, don't cry Fate-chan." Nanoha stroked Fate's back, letting the blonde cry into her shoulder for a good few minutes. "It's okay Fate-chan."

Fate eventually managed to stop herself crying. "Nanoha… I-I love you too."

"Woah, don't get ahead of yourself Fate-chan," Nanoha joked. Fate suddenly looked worried, and hurt. Nanoha chuckled at Fate. "I was only Joking Fate-chan. I love you too."

"Nanoha you meanie!" Fate pulled Nanoha closer to her, although they were already practically glued.

"I'm sorry I took so long Fate-chan. And Im sorry I let you think that I didn't love you back."

"Never make me worried like that again."

"I promise."

"Good." Fate pulled away, and then blushed slightly. "Nanoha! If we're together, then… does that mean we can… well… kiss." The last word was barely a whisper, but Nanoha made it out and a smirk flitted across her face.

Without warning, she closed the gap between herself and her new girlfriend, and captured her lips.

Fate stiffened, but Nanoha's arms around her eventually managed to get her to loosen up.

When Nanoha broke the kiss, Fate gave a little mewl of distress. Nanoha laughed, and fell down on the grassy floor.

"Oh god Fate, that was so cute."

"Nanoha!"

"Oh come on, you sounded just like a cat."

"You're being mean again."

"Fate-chan, now you're being childish." Nanoha giggled at Fate's cuteness, and sat down leaning back against a tree. "Come here Fate-chan." Nanoha made Fate lie down and rest her head on her lap. When they were in position, Nanoha started playing with Fate's hair.

"Nanoha, what are you doing?"

"I'm braiding your hair," replied the brunette.

"Nanoha!"

"What? I think you'd look cute with braids."

Fate settled down, and let Nanoha continue with her work. Suddenly Nanoha stopped. Fate started to fidget at the loss of contact.

"What is it Nanoha?"

"Nothing Fate-chan. I just thought I heard something."

"Mhm." Fate had closed her eyes, and was snoozing lightly on Nanoha's lap after less than a minute.

* * *

Hayate held her hand over her mouth, whilst trying to remain balanced as she held the video-camera at an angle to her body. She didn't want to miss a second of this.

"_I always promised Nanoha I'd be there when she and Fate finally got together."_

Hayate teetered precariously on one foot, trying to keep her balance behind the large tree.

"_I can't believe I let her hear me. It's ridiculous."_

Noises started to flow from the small clearance on the other side of the tree.

"_What are they doing now?"_

"Ahhh, N-Nanoha-"

"It's okay Fate-chan, no need to keep it down. We're alone after all."

Hayate chanced a glance around the corner, and her jaw dropped.

"_Moving a little fast aren't they?"_

She withdrew her head, and the video camera. She may have been filming her best friend's first kiss, but she knew a whole lot better than to try and catch what comes next on camera.

She tiptoed slowly away, thinking to herself, _"Wonder what the guys'll say about this one."_

* * *

**A/N: O_o Fate with braids… Das cute… Das a cute thought… I want to see now…**


End file.
